Zatch Bell vs Jay
by NegroKnight
Summary: After their battle with the Millennium Demons, Zatch and Jay face a new and surprisingly weak threat that goes by the name, Jay.


Zatch Bell Fanfiction (The Final Battle between Zatch and Jay)

They both met in an abandoned wasteland, far away from civilization and wildlife. Far away from any distraction. Now… they can unleash their full power.

Zatch and Kiyomaru both stood there, the wind blowing, Zatch's dark blue mantle and lightning blonde hair flowing in the wind along with Kiyomaru's shadow black hair and cloud white shirt. Kiyomaru held tightly on to that red book and the light began to glow bright and wonderfully. A face of determination and anger nearly made their opponent, Jay, smile.

Their opponents Jay and Susie, the reader of Jay's golden book, both stared deep into their eyes, as if trying to read their opponents soul.

"So," Jay said with a smirk. "You showed up?"

"Of course I did." Zatch replied while pressing his hand against his chest. "I want to become a kind king and I won't let such a bad person like you become king!" His yell reached Jay's heart and he became excited, but not in that way.

"Well then, Zatch! You better not hold back then because if you do… You'll lose!" He shot a look at Kiyomaru, whose eyes were seething with hatred.

Jay took a step forward, crushing the ground beneath his foot, and charged at Zatch full speed.

_He's attacking without a spell?! _Kiyomaru thought as he yelled _"Zakeruga"_, causing Zatch to fire a very powerful, concentrated beam of lightning towards Jay, at him. Jay only smirked once more before stopping and vibrating his molecules so fast that the beam went right through him without damaging him. The blast fired past Susie, who seemed unfazed by the lightning and exploded a mountain behind them, reducing it to rubble.

"Try again." Jay mocked as he charged towards Zatch again.

"_Rauzaruk!" _Kiyomaru yelled and a rainbow-colored lightning bolt strikes Zatch, surrounding him a rainbow-colored aura and amplifying all of Zatch's physical abilities for thirty seconds.

_If it's a head-on battle he wants… _Kiyomaru thinks to himself as Zatch and Jay clash, matching each other blow for blow. Their fists collided, exchanging each other's feelings towards becoming king. Jay wanted to be an evil, malevolent king and cause pain and destruction throughout the demon world while Zatch wanted the exact opposite of that, peace and serenity. Those thoughts made Jay sick to his stomach.

Jay's fist collided with Zatch's jaw, sending him sliding across the dirt towards Kiyomaru.

"Zatch!" Kiyomaru yelled. Jay, blood boiling from the fight, continues his onslaught.

"Jay!" His book reader, Susie, called out to him, signaling to stop. He immediately stopped in his tracks. "That's enough. Give them some time." He scoffed and headed back towards Susie.

Kiyomaru looked at Zatch's face. It was swollen and black from Jay's blow. He really hit him with all of his might.

"Zatch, are you okay?!" He asked him, helping him to his feet.

"I… I'm fine." He replied. "Kiyomaru, call out 'Rauzaruk' again!" He looked back, his eyes were fierce. Kiyomaru smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He stood up and called it out once more and charged at Jay, who did the same. This time was different. Zatch charged right into Jay's stomach.

"Gah!" Spit flew out of his mouth as he fell to his knees.

"_Zakeruga!"_ Kiyomaru yelled, seeing his window of attack was opened. Smoke engulfed Jay and Susie.

_Did we win? _Kiyomaru thought to himself as Zatch stood there, unconscious still from the spell.

When the smoke cleared, Jay stood there with his hands blocking his face; his body covered in scars and bruises, but was instantly healing.

_WHAT?! _Kiyomaru began shaking in fear as he saw that Jay's wounds began healing instantly. Jay grabbed Zatch by his mantle, swung him around, a bit, and threw him in the air.

"Zatch!" Kiyomaru yelled.

"Susie, call out a spell please."

Susie opened her book and yelled, _"Dragona!"_ and two bright red beams of energy were fired from Jay's eyes, making contact with Zatch and exploding upon impact, creating a mini-smoke cloud. Zatch plummeted from the cloud and hit the ground with a dull thud. Kiyomaru ran towards Zatch's downed body, screaming his name, but Jay appeared in front of him, and punched him in his stomach. Kiyomaru was instantly on the ground, writhing in pain. Jay cocked his head slightly to the left and knelt down close to Kiyomaru.

"I won't say much, since you're about to black out. But I'm going to burn your book now and then I'm gonna kill you and your family, Kiyo. And I want you to know that there's nothing you can do about it."

_This… this bastard just… _The thoughts of his family and friends being killed by this guy angered Kiyomaru, making his heart beat with rage and hatred, but with a hint of heroism. He wants to protect his family and friends from people like him. He wanted to make Zatch king! But most of all, he wanted to beat Jay too!

"Sad you won't be here to see me win this battle. Oh well." Just as he reached for the red book, the book began to glow the so bright, it nearly blind him.

"What?" Jay said, not really fazed by it. He turned around and was greeted by a punch from Zatch that knocked him off of his feet.

Zatch stood in front of Kiyomaru, his body battered and nearly broken, blood spots were on his arms and legs, blood ran from his mouth like a tiny, slow flowing river. But he was not about to give up!

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Zatch yelled as the book began to glow even brighter than the last.

"Get ready for this, Zatch! I have a plan! We have to make this count!" Kiyomaru told Zatch as he slowly rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You ready, Zatch!"

"Susie, get ready to call out our biggest spell. We're going to end this in one attack."

"Are you sure?" She asked him, her voice shaky from the destructive power of their spell.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just… don't put too much into it, okay?"

"Alright."

"Zatch, get in close and I'll handle the rest." Kiyomaru told him.

"Nu!" He agreed as Kiyomaru yelled as Kiyomaru yelled _"Rauzaruk"_ and Zatch and Jay collided once more, their fists creating shockwaves that pushed away every pebble and speck of dirt around them and nearly knocking both Susie and Kiyomaru off of their feet. They both slid away from each other.

_20… 19… 18… _Kiyomaru counted down in his head. As Jay and Zatch began fighting each other. Zatch had both of his fists caught in Jay's hands, pushing against him.

"You're strong, Zatch." Jay praised him. "But I'm stronger."

_2… 1… 0! "Zakeruga!" _Kiyomaru yelled and that concentrated beam of lightning exploded in Jay's face. His face burned, he stepped back, screaming in pain while covering his face.

Susie stood there, not really caring much about Jay's wellbeing since before the battle, he told her not to.

"All right, Zatch! We got him!"

"Alright, everyone dies now! Susie!" Jay's face was completely healed. He kicked Zatch back towards Kiyomaru. "Our strongest spell. Let's give it to them raw!"

She nodded, opened her book, and read the spell. The book began to glow a big, bright golden aura that covered them both. "You won't survive." Susie whispered to herself as she yelled, _"Diuma Dragona!" _His eyes started to glow a dark red and he became this huge, red, dragon that could swallow Zatch and Kiyomaru whole.

"Oh no!" Kiyomaru yelled as he brought Zatch to him. He pointed his fingers towards the enemy and, with all of his heart, yelled _"Baou Zakeruga!",_ one of Zatch's strongest attacks, consisting of an enormous dragon made of lightning that engulfs a target with its massive jaws.

Both dragons collided, their destructive powers nearly destroying everything around it. But Kiyomaru's will to defeat someone who threatened his entire world became the fuel to the trailblazing fire that burned brightly in his heart, making the Baou Zakeruga spell even stronger than Jay's spell.

"We won't lose here!" Kiyomaru yelled as the Baou began winning the clash. "Zatch will become king!"

The aftermath of the fight caused Jay's book to burn and Susie disappeared during their clash. As Jay laid there, slowly fading away back to the demon world, he looked at Zatch, who was battered and broken, and smiled.

Zatch was confused by this and asked him, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because," Jay said, tears flowed from his eyes. "the demon world will have a good, strong king. I'm sure of it. I was only joking about killing your family and shit. I just wanted to see how strong you could become if someone threatened your loved ones. Apparently, really strong."

"So you were testing us?" Kiyomaru asked him.

"Yeah, I pretty much didn't want to fight, but had to. So you're literally the first person I fought after so long. Susie and I have only been hiding since I was waiting for the right one to burn my book. When I heard about you defeating the millennium demons, I figured that I'd want you to. So… thanks." And with that said, Jay disappeared.

For a moment, it was quiet; the lonely sound of the wind filled the silence. Zatch and Kiyomaru both exchanged soulful looks and made the silent promise to become even stronger.


End file.
